chroniclesofthesoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ender Taylor
Ender Taylor 3rd division seated (Photo Coming soon) Appearence Ender has long brown hair with the back of the hair reaching towards his neck, his height is 6.51 feet, his weight is 190 pounds, with whiteish skin. Ender eyes are completly white, even though they are white he is not blind he can see what every body else see, but his eyes are sensitve to seeing the spiritual preassure of someone weither its close or from affar. Right now as a trainee he is wearing the acadmy uniform with bandadge wraps around his hands. But once he graduates and become a unseated he will be wearing a black shihakusho with a white sash and with a long sleave top that has a white symbol on the back. And also like his father(Luke Taylor) he is fit with a muscular Build. Personality Ender is Friendly, kind, sometimes a bit stubborn. He keeps his cool, for example if a earthquake was about to happen Ender would just stay calm. He gets serious when its time to be and also carefree when its time to. He will push himself beyond his limits and never give up, unless its a wise decision to give up. Ender will put himself in risk to protect his friends. History Ender was born into the Taylor Family Luke Taylor and Alice Taylor . When he was young, Ender would play in the grasslands mostly while the wind was blowing. Sometimes his dad would be there and play with him, but being a shinigami that was rarley often. Besides playing he would do some training with his father or try at least. Being a son to a shinigami was kinda rough. But thats one of the things Ender likes about his dad, and one day he would like to be a shinigami. During the years Ender would be doing his fathers training better and better but still not as good as his dad of course. and finally the time had come for him to join the academy to become a shinigami. Synopsis Zanpaktou Info Name: Fūjin Kakashi ("The wind god Scarcrow") Zanpaktou katan appearance: Enders Zanpaktou is a single blade type zanpaktou. the katana bears an average appearance, with a ninja star shape gaurd that is carved to look like multiple ninja stars are attached together. The hilt is wrapped in the color white. And it is carried by the belt Shikai Info: •Call Out Phrase: Soar through the windy skies, Fūjin Kakashi •Type: Wind •Shikai Appearance: His blade would start having harsh winds surround it. nothing would happen to the blade, but as the harsh winds disapear, the zanpaktou would be fully white as snow and the blade would have golden patterns on it, that look like dragon scales. •Shikai Abilities: Complexity Tier 2. It can absorb air everytime a strike is made until a certain amount is made Relationships Luke Taylor: Father; 9th division Taicho Itachi Kizami: 7th division Taicho; head of offensive stratergy and battle tatics Kenji Taylor: Adopted member of the Taylor family. Xero Sakuraba: New 9th seat unseated. Trivia Catchphrase: This is Interesting. Theme Song: 'Again' By YUI Quotes Category:Shinigami